Kaoru's Dilemma
by TheGreatAnimeFan
Summary: UPDATE: Chapter three Kaoru decides to hypnotise Kenshin into loving her and things go horribly wrong
1. Part I

Rurouni Kenshin: Kaoru's dilemma  
  
Chapter 1: To the festival we go, Kaoru's chance at love  
  
I do not own The Rurouni Kenshin characters they belong to the great Watsuki Nobuhiro.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Yahiko whined as Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko walked down a long, tan colored dirt path, the birds chirping as the sun glinted down upon them on this beautiful summer day. Sano placed his arms behind his head and continued to stroll down the path as he looked over at the young swordsman in training  
  
"We'll get there when we get there Yahiko." Sanosuke smirked slightly "Of course I don't see the point in going to this festival thingy that Jo-chan was drooling over. Especially since I could be at the gambling halls right now winning big time. My luck has really improved lately." Yahiko narrows his eyes and glares at Sano  
  
"Yeah, that's why you were begging ugly here for money yesterday right?" Yahiko hit the ground suddenly as Sanosuke's fist rammed him in the head "What'd you say?" The ex-street fighter sneered as he and Yahiko continued to bicker. Ahead of them Kaoru sighed, life just never seemed to be any different it seemed that day in and day out she was surrounded by the wrong type of people. Sano was always free loading and mooching off of her and Yahiko was no better she hated his rude and snobby attitude and she wondered to herself if it was wrong to take the young boy on as her student. She looked over at Kenshin who gave her that warm and gentle smile that always told her different and at that moment everything seemed to always feel better for her.  
  
She couldn't help but smile back as she thought of how great it was to have Kenshin in her life and how much she wished their relationship would go further. She could see it now Kenshin carrying her over the threshold into their new life; he lays her down slowly as they begin the ritual that all newlyweds do on their honeymoons. She was lost in her own little world blushing furiously as she thought of Kenshin deflowering her and making her a woman when suddenly.  
  
"HEY UGLY ARE YA LISTENING OR NOT?!!" Yahiko screamed at Kaoru, which caused her to break out of her trance squealing gleefully. A second later Yahiko was sent flying into the air. "HOW DARE YOU CALL A BEAUTIFUL MAIDEN LIKE ME UGLY" She screamed as Yahiko hit the ground Kenshin and Sano looked on in concern.  
  
"Are you alright Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked her in his usual calm tone. Kaoru smiled and nodded slightly to him as Kenshin smiled warmly back to her "We're finally at the festival that we are!" Kenshin said a little more enthusiastically as they entered the large fair grounds. Stands full of delicious food and tents holding games and other activities littered a large section of the countryside.  
  
"KAORU!!" A voice called out as Tae of the Akabeko ran up to the group. "Miss Tae hello there" Kenshin smiles as Sano moves to the front  
  
"Hi Tae, what are you hanging around here for. You trying to get me to pay my tab?" Tae laughs a little and smiles "There's that but anyways I decided to close early and enjoy the festival with Tsubame. I didn't expect to see you all here" She looked over to Kaoru and whispered silently "Kaoru can I talk with you for a moment in private" She seemed to smile with fierce determination as Kaoru nodded in reply.  
  
"I'll only be a second you guys why don't you all look around and we'll meet up later" Kaoru smiled and followed Tae. Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko nodded in reply and went their separate ways. Meanwhile Tae led Kaoru behind one of the tents. "What is it you wanted Tae?" Kaoru asked her curiously  
  
"You see that hypnotist booth over there?" Tae smiled as she pointed over at a blue tent labeled 'hypnotist booth have your dreams come true instantly" Kaoru looked back at Tae and nodded in response as she continued speaking "Now I hear that you can hypnotize a person to fall in love with you. Don't you see Kaoru this is your chance to finally have Mr. Ken all to yourself!" she clasped her hands together  
  
"Really?" Kaoru smiled blushing slightly "I don't know Tae, I mean I love Kenshin and all but I wouldn't want him to fall in love with me falsely."  
  
"Aw now Kaoru I know you don't mean that, besides you're not getting any younger and Kenshin still hasn't figured out that you like him no matter how many times you point it out to him. Why not give it a try after all what have you got to lose?" Tae smiled and Kaoru seemed to do the same as they do a little victory dance.  
  
"You're right, I'll give it a go thanks a lot Tae!" Kaoru smiles and rushes off to meet the others as Tae sighs happily "I'm glad that I can finally make you happy Kaoru" she smiled to her friend and walked off on her own way.  
  
Kaoru ran along the fair grounds looking for the others thinking how great it would be to finally get Kenshin to fall in love with her and not just that! If a hypnotist could make Kenshin fall in love with her just think of what she could do to Sano and Yahiko. Finally maybe her life would be as perfect as she dreamed. Before she knew it she and the others were in the hypnotist tent, as Dr. McSpeal was getting ready to hypnotize the group. Sano yawned and lies back in his chair.  
  
"I don't see the big deal in this, I'm too strong to be hypnotized by this quack's mumbo jumbo." Sano laughed quietly as Kaoru glared at him "Quiet Sano or I'll have him turn you into a duck." Sano shrunk down into his seat and stayed quiet after that point.  
  
"Alright then, you wish for the red haired man to fall in love with you am I correct?" McSpeal asked Kaoru quietly so as not to arouse suspicion "Yes that's right Doctor can you do it?" Kaoru looked hopefully at the old Doctor before her. "Ack of course I call little miss I didn't study for years for absolutely nothing you know! Just leave everything to me" Dr. McSpeal exclaimed, Kaoru nodded as Dr. McSpeal sat down and began to wave a watch and chain in front of Kenshin. "Just keep your eyes on the watch Mr. Himura you are getting sleepy." McSpeal slowly stated as he continued to wave the watch in front of Kenshin.  
  
"Oh.what's this?" Kenshin muttered and bent down. As he came back up he stared at the coin in his hand "hmmm a penny, someone must have lost it that they did. It would be right of me to take this to lost and found after we are finished here that it would." Kenshin thought to himself quietly and before he knew it McSpeal clapped his hands breaking Kenshins concentration and causing him to look up.  
  
"There you go!" McSpeal stated as everyone looked around to see if anything was different. Kaoru stood up and shook the Doctor's hand  
  
"Thank you so much for everything!" She smiled as she paid the doctor for his services. As they began to leave the McSpeal handed Kaoru a piece of paper. "I marked the keywords here now you say this," he points to the top word on the paper "And this word to break the trance" he points to the bottom word on the paper. Kaoru smiles and thanks him again as she heads out to meet the others as the sun begins to set.  
  
Kaoru smiled as she woke up the next day, feeling the bright happy feeling of a new day and not just any new day. Today would be the beginning of her new life with Kenshin she was so overfilled with joy that her eyes began to tear waterfalls "I'm so happy." Kaoru sniffed and got ready to go meet Kenshin.  
  
"Oh good morning Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin smiled to her from the porch. Kaoru stepped out the piece of paper in her hand. This was it her big chance. She smiled wider and wider as she neared Kenshin. Just as she made it onto the porch Sano came barging in the front door of the dojo.  
  
"Hey Jo-chan can you loan me a couple bucks I'm kind of low on cash and my tab at the Akabeko is starting to pile up." Kaoru gritted her teeth in anger and sent Sanosuke flying with a punch "HOW CAN YOU BE SO INCONCIDERATE!!" she screamed and breathed heavily as Sano landed on the ground a few feet away causing a crater to form in the ground. Sano stood up slowly and exclaimed "Hey I was just asking you didn't have to hit me you know."  
  
Kaoru gently sighed and looked toward Kenshin "Anyways Kenshin everything's been going well here lately that I thought we should go to the 'Akabeko' tonight so how about it."  
  
"I think that would be great Kaoru-dono that I do" Kenshin smiled at her warmly while Kaoru seemed confused as to why it didn't work. Meanwhile Sano had a glazed look in his eyes. He walked toward Kenshin and Kaoru and took Kaoru's hands into his own as he knocked Kenshin out of the way, sending the hitokiri into the dojo wall.  
  
"Kaoru-dono I-I don't know why I've never realized how beautiful you are until now." Sano stated as Kaoru gasped in shock. "I've been to afraid to tell you since we first met but I love you Kaoru. I love you with all of my heart!" Sano got closer to Kaoru his hands holding hers as Kaoru turned as white as the sheets Kenshin usually washes. As for Kenshin he was oblivious to what was going on since he was unconscious.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Part II

I don't own the RK characters in any way, shape, or form  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just had a lot of stuff going on and I really didn't feel like writing but I'm back now and well let's continue with the story. You may want to read part one if you forgot what happened  
  
Kaoru's Dilemma Part 2 The day the Kamiya dojo stood still; Sano's many changes  
  
"Kaoru-dono!" Sano called as he walked around the Kamiya dojo "Now where could she be? I spent all day writing this love poem and I really wanted to read it to her." Sano looked down and pouted a little, meanwhile not too far away Kaoru was hiding in the shed. It had been about a week since the whole mess started but it seemed to get worse everyday, even to the point where she was afraid to even go outside.  
  
"Ohgodohgodohgod. This can't be happening to me! It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Kaoru whispered in a panic, sitting down on one of the wooden boxes she tried to collect herself, but how? Just the thought of Sano being in love with her was bad enough but what if she had to be with him? She could see it now and it wasn't a very happy scene. They'd be living in Sano's apartment down by the roadhouses; Sano would be a deadbeat dad who gambled a lot, she would be pregnant all the time and they'd probably have more kids then she would ever want. "NO! I don't want to end up like that; I want to be with Kenshin!" Kaoru sobbed before hearing the door to the shed opening. Looking around she saw Kenshin in the doorway with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Are you alright Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked as he shut the door. He walked over and took a seat next to Kaoru "I would have thought that you would be happy hearing Sano proclaim his love for you that I did."  
  
"It's not that!" Kaoru sighed and looked downwards. Kenshin looked over and tried to make eye contact with her.  
  
"Then what is it then?" He asked her softly, Kaoru looked up at Kenshin  
  
"Well it's just. HEY!" Kaoru whacked Kenshin across the room "you've got quite some nerve Kenshin, I never thought you were such a perverted man!' Of course she was just saying that; she never thought Kenshin was perverted at all, far from it actually. She just didn't want to admit to telling Kenshin exactly what was going on..  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin laid against the ground with spirals in his eyes "Well I was just wondering if there was something I could do to help Kaoru-dono that I was"  
  
"J-just leave me alone ok Kenshin, I'm sorry but I just don't feel like talking about it right now." Kaoru said while smiling softly. Kenshin picked himself off the floor and began to dust himself off  
  
"Well alright Kaoru-dono, Oh I almost forgot the reason I was looking for you! Is there anything that you need for dinner tonight?" Kenshin smiled his usual smile as he went and opened the shed door  
  
"Yeah we need some more rice and soy. Oh and try to get some beef as well would you Kenshin? And remember buying in large quantities is good!" Kaoru and Kenshin laughed together as Kenshin left to go do his errands. Kaoru sighed and smiled some but that didn't last long. Just a few seconds later the door opened ad Kaoru gasped as she saw Sano devilishly grinning.  
  
"Hey Kaoru-dono I've been looking for you! Let me read you my poem!" Kaoru just nodded too surprised to say anything "Ahem roses are red, violets are blue, there's nothing on earth that smells better than you. So what'cha think real romantic huh?" Kaoru responded in the only way she thought possible. She screamed and ran out of the shed "Wait I got better ones!" Sano yelled as he chased her down the street. During this time Megumi was walking to the dojo and watched in confusion as the two went running down the street.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with them?" Looking down, Megumi saw a piece of paper on the ground "Hmm? What's this?" Megumi picked up the paper and began to read it "Hypnosis? I wonder what she would be doing with this? I'll give it to her later" Megumi placed the paper in her pocket and went on her way..  
  
Later that afternoon after Kenshin returned they all sat down to dinner.  
  
"Did you cook tonight Kenshin?" Yahiko asked with a hint of worry in his voice as he looked down at the food.  
  
"Nope, Kaoru-dono cooked tonight that she did!" Kenshin said happily  
  
"Then I think I'll pass." Yahiko narrowed his eyes and went to get up when someone pulled him back down into his seat.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Sano sneered, his fishbone sticking from the side of his mouth.  
  
"I'm gonna go and find some real food to eat, you got a problem with that rooster head?" Yahiko snarled before Sano's fist pounded him on the top of his head.  
  
"Yeah I got a problem with it, you're gonna sit here, you're gonna eat Kaoru-dono's cooking, and you're gonna like it!" Sano glared at Yahiko threateningly  
  
"Oh yeah? Says who?" Yahiko shouted  
  
"Says me and my Futae no Kiwami!" Sano shouted back at Yahiko  
  
"Sano, Yahiko calm down both of you" Kenshin calmly said "Now Yahiko you should at least try Kaoru-dono's cooking after all she is getting better"  
  
Yahiko sighed in defeat "Oh alright Kenshin, I'll give it a try."  
  
"Nuh-uh not good enough." Sano said waving his finger a little bit "I've got something else you can do as well "  
  
A few minutes later a scowling Yahiko is fanning Kaoru with a huge fan as well as feeding her at the same time.  
  
"Now if you do a good job Yahiko maybe I can forgive ya!" Sano smiled  
  
"Why you! When I get my hands on you I'm gonna shove this fan so far up your-" before Yahiko could continue, Sano hit yahiko in the head with a piece of food.  
  
"Quiet faithful servant, it's not your place to make threats" Yahiko growled as Sano laughed and began eating. Megumi couldn't help but giggle  
  
"Could you pass the sake Ken-san?" Megumi asked, however, she and Kenshin's attention turned to Sano as he got a stiff look on his face.  
  
"Something wrong Sano?" Kenshin asked his friend  
  
Sano blinked and shook his head a few times before spitting out the food in his mouth "Yuck! Did Jo-chan cook again? I'd rather eat mud than this stuff!" Sano looked around to see everyone looking at him strangely "What's with you guys, you look like you've seen a ghost?"  
  
"I thought you liked Kaoru-dono's cooking Sano." Kenshin said doing his best to get over the shock  
  
"Are you kidding Kenshin? I hate this stuff why do you think that I always like to eat at the Akabeko." Everyone watched as Sano got that same stiff face again; after a few seconds he shook his head and blinked "Of course the Akabeko's cooking could never compare to Kaoru-dono's delicious masterpieces"  
  
Everyone continued to stare at Sano now with even more shock this was all just getting too weird.  
  
"What's up with that rooster head anyways?" Megumi wondered before remembering the note she picked up earlier. She took the slip of paper from her pocket and began to read it to herself "Hmm the love hypnosis is activated when someone says Akabeko. but when someone says Sake; the spell will break and the person hypnotized will remember nothing." Megumi began to smile "Oh this will be fun." Megumi looked over to Sano and grinned "Hey Sano!"  
  
"Yeah what do you want Kitsune?" Sano smiled over to her  
  
"You ddn't have to say that so rude. especially when it's time to kiss the bride!" Megumi's fox ears appeared  
  
"Wha? But I'm not-"before Sano could finish, Megumi pushed him into Kaoru causing Sano and Kaoru's lips to touch  
  
"Sake!" Megumi called out, causing Sano to blink, a few seconds later his eyes preceded to grow wide as he pushed Kaoru away from him  
  
"Bleach I've been kissed by Jo-chan! I'm poisoned!" Sano gagged as he took a bottle of sake and began to chug it down just to get the taste out of his mouth.  
  
"Akabeko!" Megumi called causing Sano to go back into his trance "One more time!" She called out before pushing him back towards Kaoru, except this time Sano's hands landed on Kaoru's chest "Sake!" Megumi called out causing Sano to come out of his trance just in time for Kaoru to hit Sano through the roof of the building.  
  
"W-what did ya do that for Jo-chan! I didn't do anything to deserve that!" Sano said as he came wobbling back into the dojo  
  
"Yes you did, you chauvinist rooster! You touched my chest!" Kaoru screamed at him  
  
"Now why would I do that? Specially since you ain't got no chest to be proud about!" Sano yelled back at Kaoru  
  
"Why you!" Kaoru yelled as she began to beat Sano continuously with her bokken. Megumi laughed and managed to say the word Akabeko, causing Sano to go back into his trance.  
  
After dinner was finished.  
  
"Well that was good but I best be heading home. I have to wake up early." Sano said as he got up  
  
"Oh really? You going to be doing some heavy training tomorrow Sano?" Kenshin asked  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. I got a job today!" Sano beamed while everyone else stared at him wide eyed  
  
"Did Sano just say?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Job?" Megumi finished for her  
  
"Is the world ending already?" Yahiko continued with the statement.  
  
"Well yeah, if I'm gonna get married to Kaoru-dono someday I wanna be able to support her. Don't wanna be no deadbeat dad and all" Sano said as he put a hand on his waist.  
  
"Well that sounds great Sano! What will you be doing?" Kenshin asked  
  
"I'm going to be a police officer. Saito said he'd show me everything I would need to know"  
  
"Saito! You mean Hejime Saito?! But you HATE him!" Yahiko yelled at Sano who just shrugged it off  
  
"Nah, he's not that bad of a guy once you get to know him. Well I'm off!" Sano said, however, as he left Kenshin gasped at something he had not seen until now.  
  
"Sano. The symbol on your back, it's gone!" Kenshin said in a most serious and shocked tone  
  
"Oh yeah, well I thought that since I'll be marrying Kaoru-dono one day that it was about time that I just lay the past to rest and move on with my life" Sano smiled and waved "Well see ya!"  
  
"I'm worried, this is so unlike Sano." Yahiko said as soon as Sano was out of hearing distance  
  
"I am worried about Sano too that I am but if this makes him happy, then we shouldn't complain. That we should not." Kenshin said softly as he pat Yahiko on the back softly  
  
After clearing up the dishes Megumi and Kaoru went into the main living quarters of the dojo.  
  
"So, how's the hypnotism working out?" Megumi said slyly  
  
"You know? But how did you-" before Kaoru could answer, Megumi handed her the slip of paper that she had picked up.  
  
"Well I must admit that this is an interesting development and since you're with the rooster head now. I'm sure you won't mind me taking Ken-san Ohohohohohohohoho!" Megumi's fox ears came up as she laughed  
  
"You stay away from him!" Kaoru yelled  
  
"Why? You already have someone, it wouldn't be fair for Ken-san if you continued to two-time him."  
  
I'm not two timing anyone, it was just a mistake!" Kaoru yelled louder than before  
  
"Well then your mistake cost you didn't it?" Megumi laughed as she stepped out the door "Well good luck Kaoru. you'll need it Ohohohohohoho!" Megumi's fox ears popped up again as she walked away "She just likes to see me suffer!" Kaoru sniffed  
  
"That she does!" Kenshin said while conveniently walking along the back porch, behind him was Yahiko. Kaoru quietly followed to see what they were talking about.  
  
"Are you sure about this Kenshin?" Yahiko said  
  
Kenshin nodded and smiled softly "Yes it's for the best; I would just be in the way of Sano and Kaoru if I continued to stay here with them. So I think it's about time that I start wandering again. don't you think?"  
  
Kaoru's eyes went wide as she heard the words she thought that she would never hear again.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Part III

I still don't own the RK characters just so you know  
  
I'm really; really sorry that it took me this long to update this story. I am planning on continuing to the end. It's just that I've been so stressed and busy with college stuff lately that I haven't had time for anything else. Plus with that level of stress and everything I couldn't concentrate on my writing. I promise though that I'll try and get more chapters up sooner and in the future. If any one is still reading this story I mean.  
  
Kaoru's Dilemma Part 3: The Ultimate Test; Sano's Greatest Challenge.  
  
"What! He's leaving?!" Kaoru gasped as her hand covered her mouth in a mix of complete shock and heartbreak. She continued to stand at the doorway and listen closely with her ear pressed against the door itself. Oh how she wanted to just rush in there and hug him tightly. How she wanted to explain to him about everything that had happened and that she didn't want him to leave. However, as much as she wanted too her legs wouldn't carry her into the room as a sense of fear rushed through her very soul. After all she had technically been spying on him and she didn't want him to get mad at her.  
  
"But Kenshin! It won't be the same without you here! You're the heart and soul of this place! Besides you promised you'd help me train!" Yahiko yelled quite loudly, his voice cracked as he looked towards the ground. He tried to keep his own tears inside because to him a strong man never cried, however, losing a friend; a mentor made it seem hard to keep his emotions in. Kenshin walked over and gently put a hand on Yahiko's shoulder, and smiled softly as he looked down at the young samurai.  
  
"You're right I did promise" Kenshin nodded and smiled softly.  
  
Meanwhile, outside Kaoru smiled a little as a few tears flowed from her cheek. She leaned her head against the doorway as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Good ol' Yahiko" Kaoru thought to herself. After all if there were someone who could convince Kenshin to stay it would definitely be Yahiko. She remembered how Kenshin would help Yahiko practice after he refused to learn anything from her. Of course he'd never teach Yahiko the Hiten Mitserugi Style, but whenever she saw the two; she was reminded of the times when her father taught her the Kamiya Kesshin Style. Unlike Sano who was more of an older brother to Yahiko; Kenshin had been like a father figure to the young orphan so it's no surprise that they would have a bond as strong as any family.  
  
"But..." Kenshin continued, "You're growing stronger every day, and even though I would be gone. Kaoru-dono would definitely make you into the best swordsman you can be." He smiled softly to Yahiko before going back to packing his things. Yahiko clenched his fists and glared at Kenshin as a few tears escaped his already watery eyes.  
  
"But I don't WANT to learn from that old hag Kenshin! I want to learn from you!" Yahiko screamed.  
  
Kaoru gritted her teeth, as rage seemed to show in her fiery eyes. Oh how she wanted to strangle the brat for daring to call someone as beautiful as her old. It just wasn't right! After all she was in her twenties for goodness sakes!  
  
"Now Megumi there's an old hag" Kaoru giggled at the thought. She didn't really know how old Megumi was but she was sure she was younger and definitely more beautiful than that temptress was. Oh yes, how she hated Megumi. Who did she think she was anyways trying to steal her man. Still she had to admit she had a lot of respect for Megumi, even after the Kyoto incident. She didn't really hate Megumi all THAT much after it, but still the nerve of that Kitsune girl. Kenshin was hers and everyone knew it. At least she thought they did. If they didn't then she'd really have to start posting out flyers or something.  
  
Kaoru was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that Yahiko had just sent her flying a couple feet from the doorway when he opened it rather roughly and ran out of the room. Kenshin watched Yahiko leave before seeing Kaoru lying on the ground.  
  
"Kaoru-dono are you alright?!" Kenshin asked as he ran over to her. The red haired samurai took her hand gently and helped her to her feet. Kaoru looked into Kenshin's caring eyes and didn't seem to notice their hands were still connected. Then again Kenshin didn't notice either not that it was any surprise since some would say that Kenshin's not the sharpest sword in the shop when it came to women. Even Hiko would admit that and he was nothing but a drunkard. Kaoru looked down a little trying to hide the obvious blush that was forming on her face. Kenshin looked down wondering if something was wrong before noticing that they were still holding hands. Instantly Kenshin let go and stepped back a couple inches. By now both Kaoru and Kenshin were blushing a deep crimson red on that moonlit starry night.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Kaoru-dono. I didn't mean too..." Kenshin was interrupted as Kaoru looked up to him and smiled.  
  
"It's ok Kenshin, I honestly didn't mind." She smiled as she walked a little closer to Kenshin.  
  
"What were you doing out here anyways Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked her as he tilted his head a little in curiosity.  
  
"Umm... I was just uhh... Just wanted to tell you good night that's all." Kaoru smiled with satisfaction.  
  
"Oh, well good night to you as well Kaoru-dono I wish for you to have good dreams this evening that I do." Kenshin nodded a little and returned her smile with one of his own gentle, loving smiles that she loved so much.  
  
"I-I'll see you in the morning then..." Kaoru stammered before rushing off; her smile quickly vanishing as she began to sob quietly. She just wanted to be alone for right now so she could think things out. However, all that she could think of at the moment was  
  
"Damn you Sanosuke! Why did you have to ruin my life?!"  
  
The next morning at the local police outpost, two of Japan's finest. If you would call an ex-shinsengumi member and, an ex-member of Shishio's genocide gang Japan's finest. Sat quietly in their usual office. The ex-shinsengumi member sat quietly at his desk smoking his usual 100th cigarette even though he had just entered the office about an hour ago. His short raven black hair was combed nicely while a few small bangs extended downward almost to his nose. His cold piercing eyes stared at the door as if he was waiting for someone to arrive. Meanwhile the ex-member of Shishio's happy time fun gang of doom laid quietly on the couch in the corner of the room. His hair, which the brooding, dark, and angsty man would sometimes use as a dust mop, depending on his mood stood upward and was tied with a few strings; his eyes were closed and he had a big grin on his face, which is how he usually was since being put on happy pills once he joined with the police. What these happy pills were exactly, no one was really sure. However, the dark ex-shinsengumi member knew one thing. His partner was highly addicted to them.  
  
"Are you sure he's gonna show up?" The smiling broom head said as he placed his arms behind his head.  
  
"He'll come Chou. He may be an moron, but he never says anything unless he has the balls to back it up." The brooding man said as he took another drag from his cigarette before snuffing it out in the ash tray.  
  
"Yeah, but the rooster head asking for a job? It has to be a joke." Chou said as he looked over towards the other man in the room.  
  
"You may be right, however, let's just have some fun for now." The man said as he smiled evily before taking out another cigarette and lighting it.  
  
"You know Saitou, you really oughta stop smoking those things. They're bad for your health ya know." Chou said as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What I do with my body is none of your concern/" Saitou spoke flatly as he took another drag from the cigarette in his hand. He had to admit though he was never much of a smoker back in his samurai days in the shinsengumi. He even had to laugh a little, which was a rarity on his part; when he remembered how he used to go Aku Zoku San on anybody who dared to smoke, drink, or go to the places that he felt were very naughty. Oh he loved the memories of his nightly raids into the strip joints of Kyoto. You could even say that he loved his life back then until he met him.  
  
It was the Battousai's entire fault after all. After that first dual against him in the streets of Kyoto he become utterly obsessed with killing the red haired bishounen. He became so obsessed that even after the Meiji era began he wanted to kill the Battousai, but seeing as how swords were banned by that point he had to find a way to kill his obsession. It wasn't until some idiot officer shoved a lit cigarette into his mouth at a bachelor party he never wanted to go too, that he found a new obsession. Ohhh how he hated the Battousai for making him go against his own code of a non-smoking environment. Somehow he would get him back eventually; he didn't know how but he knew that he'd get his revenge in some way and it would be sweeter than all the cigarette's he forced himself to smoke just so he could forget about the Battousai.  
  
Saitou's thoughts were interrupted, however, when Sano in a blue uniform, polished shoes, and white gloves came rushing through the door. A small police hat laid softly in his rooster-like hair.  
  
"I hope I'm not too late." Sano said huffing and puffing for air.  
  
"It's about time you got here rooster head, I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show up." Chou grinned  
  
"Shut yer mouth broom head!" Sano yelled over to Chou who had a smug look on his face.  
  
"Who you calling a broom head you rooster head! Was the reason you were late because you were too busy 'cock a doodle dooing' on your roof!" Chou yelled as he shot up from his seat.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well at least I don't look like... a broom!" Sano shot back as he gritted his teeth  
  
"Oh nice comeback did you think that up yourself rooster boy?"  
  
"Ah shut up you stupid broom head!"  
  
"No you shut up rooster head!"  
  
"Broom!"  
  
"Rooster!"  
  
"BROOM!"  
  
"ROOSTER!"  
  
Meanwhile Saitou was taking another drag from his cigarette as he envisioned a rooster and a talking broom fighting each other.  
  
"You're both idiots." Saitou sighed as he looked seriously at the two men who had been brawling for the last five minutes.  
  
Chou who was busy biting down on Sano's leg while Sano was trying to crush Chou's head with his foot stopped fighting once Saitou's icy cold eyes stared at them. They separated instantly and stood still, even saluting to get back some of their dignity.  
  
"Now then moron." Saitou said as he looked over to Sano "It seems that you wish to join our ranks am I right?"  
  
"That's right!" Sano said in a serious tone. After all he had to make Kaoru proud, and prove himself as a worthy husband for her.  
  
"Well before you can 'join' there's a test that you have to take. A little endurance test to see if you are truly worthy." Saitou said in a serious tone.  
  
"Well whatever kind of test it is I can handle it! Bring it on, I'm not afraid!" Sano said as he clenched his fist.  
  
"As you wish." Saitou smirked  
  
As everyone knows, when Saitou smirks it's not a good thing. Sano was learning that himself as he was running down a dirt path in the early morning.  
  
"I've heard of endurance tests but this is a little ridiculous." Sano said as he tugged at the rope that was tied to his waist. The other end of the rope was tied to the bumper of a carriage, which Saitou and Chou were currently riding in.  
  
"I can't believe he's still able to keep up for this long. Especially since we've gone about ten miles from the station." Chou said as he watched Sano running behind the carriage.  
  
"Yes... He really doesn't look tired yet does he? Well we'll have to fix that." Saitou said as he looked over to the driver and motioned for the carriage to go at full speed. The driver nodded and used the harness to make the horses run faster than every before.  
  
"What the?!" Sano yelled as he tried to run faster to keep up with carriage. Unfortunately after a few seconds he tripped and ended up being dragged by the carriage for a few miles.  
  
Later on, Sano was bandaged up from being dragged for about twenty miles by the carriage. However, Saitou still had tests for Sano to complete and this was proven as Sano was doing push up's on the ground. What Sano didn't plan on was Saitou placing a chair on his back and sitting in it while reading a book as Sano did them.  
  
"ergh... how many more do I have to go?" Sano said, obviously exhausted.  
  
"Oh about 12,000 more." Saitou said as he turned the page in his book. By then Sano's exhaustion had given out causing him to crash on the ground. Meanwhile Saitou was still enjoying his book.  
  
Around one in the afternoon, Sano stood in front of an abandoned building in the run down district of town.  
  
"Ok here's the instructions. We want to see how well you'll do in actual missions, so I've stationed officer's in that building to be local troublemaker's to the government, and Chou will be playing the part of the hostage. You're job is to save the hostage do you understand?" Saitou said seriously as he looked over to Sano.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I get it." Sano said as he got ready to bust in there and kick some ass.  
  
"Good then you'll need this." Saitou said as he gave Sano a loaf of bread.  
  
"What the hell is this thing for?!" Sano yelled  
  
"You'll need a weapon of course and since you can't use a sword. You'll have to use that loaf of bread. Oh and under no circumstances are you to use your fists or feet whatsoever." Saitou said in an instructor-like tone.  
  
"Fine... I can do this even with a lame weapon." Sano said as he started the exercise. "Heh... let's see them get ready to take me on!" Sano yelled as he rushed into the building.  
  
As the sun began to set, Sano stood back in Saitou's office. His entire body bruised, beaten, and even cut in a few places. Apparently bread is not a great weapon against trained officer's with real swords. At that point Sano just wanted to leave and go home. He was tired as well as hungry and he didn't really feel like doing any more. A few minutes later, Saitou came into the room quietly and approached Sano. Chou lying over on the couch as usual as he watched his partner.  
  
"Well we've made our decision and due to your performance... we've decided that you're capable of becoming an officer." Saitou said in his usual non- caring mood as he handed over the usual sword that's issued to every police officer.  
  
Meanwhile Sano was smiling in triumph at hearing all the beating's he took paid off in the end. He looked down and grinned. "Heh you won't regret it."  
  
"Yeah I'm sure we won't" Saitou sighed and walked over to his desk before sitting softly in his chair. "Just be sure to be on time from now on."  
  
Sano smiled and did a weird little salute that made Saitou wonder if the higher ups made the right decision. After Sano left Chou looked over to Saitou and grinned.  
  
"Heh do I sense that you're happy he made it?"  
  
Saitou shot a death glare to Chou before lighting another cigarette.  
  
"You should know me enough by now to know that I don't get happy for anyone." Saitou said before taking another drag of his cigarette.  
  
"Whatever you say..." Chou shrugged before closing his eyes and stretching a little before taking a nap.  
  
Sano walked home proud of his achievement. He had won this battle and soon he would make Kaoru proud. This was the beginning of a new life for him and he was going to make sure he didn't goof it up.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	4. author note

Now for a word from the author of this fic.

Okay. It's been years now and I think its obvious that this story is dead. Not because I've moved on to different fandoms or anything although you could say that's part of it, but after I wrote chapter 3 I pretty much lost the direction I wanted to take the story in, and now I don't even know HOW I would even finish this story. So I appreciate all your reviews and comments and if there's any suggestions you want to make feel free to do so. But for right now this story is from this point on unfinished and probably will remain as such even if I would have loved to have completed it. Obviously this was just not my best work.


End file.
